


Completely Crazy

by haldoor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show; nudity<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; make no money<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Chekov & Sulu are sharing a room on an away mission; it hasn't rained in days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> Written in December 2014 for a prompt offered by **elasticella** : _dancing in the rain._ Already posted on my own LJ when it was written; just catching up here now.

A crack of thunder woke Chekov from the sticky-warm doze he'd been in. He blinked sleepily as the rain began to fall outside the window of the quarters he and Sulu had been assigned to on the world the Enterprise was currently visiting.

"Hikaru," Chekov whispered, throwing back the sheet and climbing out of bed. He wore only sleep-shorts due to the heat.

Moving acrosss to Sulu's bed, Chekov studied the sleeping form with a smile as he kneeled on the floor, bringing his face close to Sulu's ear. Sulu might look thin, but he had a runner's body – all hard lines and smooth skin in all the right places, and almost all of it was on display now, although he was hiding the best parts by lying on his stomach.

Chekov repeated his friend's name, his grin widening when Sulu flipped over and sat up, blinking awake rapidly.

"It's started to rain," Chekov told him, straightening up and heading to the balcony to open the glass door so they could appreciate the coolness the rain brought into the room.

Sulu followed him slowly, still naked, standing immediately behind Chekov's right shoulder. "It's beautiful."

They'd been on this world for almost two weeks, and in that time it hadn't rained once. The planet was lush, causing a limp sort of humidity that had all of them cranky and listless. Their hosts maintained the atmosphere changed completely when it rained, and that it would, very soon. Captain Kirk and his crew members were less than convinced, but now…

"Come on," Sulu murmured against Chekov's ear.

"What?" Chekov asked as he shivered in pleasure at the feeling.

"Have you ever danced in the rain?"

Chekov snorted softly. "Dance? In rain? Is insane."

Sulu held out a hand. "That's the point."

Chekov didn't understand, but he nodded, reaching to take Sulu's hand. 

"Uh-uh." Sulu held up a finger. "Off with the shorts first."

Chekov's heart thumped in anticipation. "Why?"

"They don't need to get wet, and this is much more fun."

As Sulu moved into the falling rain and the dim light of the city reflected on his skin, Chekov began to smile. Sulu had made his point. Shucking his shorts, Chekov hurried to follow his friend onto the balcony, closing his eyes in delight as the soft droplets cooled his skin.

Opening them again slowly, he began to move, laughter bubbling up from his throat as Sulu danced around him, his fingers tracing the rivulets of water on Chekov's body from time to time. Chekov found himself dancing too, returning the gestures until both of them were breathless from the exertion, and close enough to kiss the water from each other's lips.

Sulu licked a droplet from the end of Chekov's nose and then kissed his mouth, dragging him by the hand back into the room and pushing him down onto the nearer of the two beds to continue the kiss.

"Crazy," Chekov whispered when Sulu pulled away far enough that he could speak.

"Yes, but it was worth it, wasn't it?"

"Completely," Chekov replied.

~//~


End file.
